Something Neither Brother will Tolerate
by Jinxed just in Time
Summary: A quick look into a 'kidnapping' by the brothers, and why they did it. Hopefully enlightening. Slenderman fic. Picture by: XxLevanaxX from Deviant Art.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people. This is just another short fic that got caught in my head. Enjoy.

* * *

She knew she shouldn't be walking out so late at night. It was scary and cold for her little eight year old self.

But her mommy didn't pick her up from school. And she had waited till it got dark at the school for her. But mommy never came.

Mommy probably just fell asleep on the couch or something again, so Sarah didn't hold it against her. But Sarah was still scared.

The alleys in Miami were scary, with the smelly men laying on the ground, and the eyes that followed her. She didn't like it when they tried to touch her, so she ran. But tonight she couldn't.

Sarah had been walking down 32nd street, which was just a little ways away from her apartment, when he stepped out.

"Hey little girl~. Do you wanna play a game with me?" He watched her in a way that Sarah didn't like, so she ran from him. He eventually cornered her in a dead end alley, stalking over to her while smiling.

"Got you~. That was a fun game of CHASE, but I wanted to play a different game." He pouted, crouching in front of her. Sarah pressed herself against the wall, as his breath wafted across her face. It stunk like mommy did sometimes. The stink usually came after mommy drank from the bottles, so she figured this man had drunk from the bottles too.

He grabbed her arm hard, and began to fiddle with his pants. Sarah didn't know what he was doing, but he left his pants and reached for her pants. That scared her a lot, so she gave a small cry. She cried out because the people at school said it was bad.

"Stop… Please stop…" The man just chuckled at her, before opening her pants. Sarah shut her eyes as he reached down her pants.

And then the hand was gone. Sickening cracking and tearing noises echoed through the alley, making her squeeze her eyes shut even tighter. The sounds soon stopped, and Sarah opened her eyes.

A tall dark figure stood near her, bending over something. It turned its head to face her, making her pull back a little. It straightened up and walked over to her. Sarah noticed that he walked funny, like he almost wasn't walking at all.

It bent forward towards her, and held out its hand. Sarah looked at it cautiously, and smiled slightly. In its hand was a yellow daffodil. Sarah took the flower and looked at the figure again.

Now that it was close, Sarah saw it was a man. He had a giant grin and black, shiny eyes. He wore a spotted suit and a tiny hat, which made Sarah giggle a little. The grin seemed to grow larger, before becoming slightly serious.

The man bent down to her level. "My name is Splendorman. What's yours?" He didn't seem scary, and the scary man had gone when he had got here. Maybe he had scared the scary man away?

"My name is Sarah. Thank you for the flower." Splendorman gave another great grin.

"Why are you here in this alley? Where is your mom?" Sarah scuffed the ground with her foot, nervous.

"Mommy never came to pick me up, so I walked home." Splendorman's eyes tightened slightly at this.

Splendorman picked her up in his arms, cradling her to his body. "Do you want me to take you home?" Sarah gave a grin to rival Splendorman's.

"Yes please." After giving him directions to her place, Splendorman took off running towards the apartment.

They soon arrived at her apartment complex. Sarah grabbed Splendorman's hand, and took him to her apartment. Mommy had said never to bring strangers to their home, but he wasn't a stranger! He was Splendorman.

Splendorman took in the state of the house. Bottles of beer littered the floor, and stubbed out cigarettes lay smashed into the ragged furniture. His eyes tightened. This was unacceptable conditions for a child to be living in.

"Where is your mom's room?" He turned his head to face Sarah. Sarah pointed towards a room just off of the decrepit living room.

Splendorman slid towards the room, and pushed the door open from its position ajar. A man and woman lay on the bed, naked and barely covered by the sheet.

Splendorman leaned back out the door, stopping Sarah from coming to the bedroom door. "Is your dad home?"

Sarah shook her head. "Daddy left when I little. Why?" Splendorman saw red. This woman hadn't picked up her child because she wanted a fling. _This _was despicable.

"Can you wait in your bed room please?" Sarah nodded, she trusted Splendorman. She trotted down the hall and into her room. She heard a sound like the tearing and cracking sound, coming from where mommy's room was. It was like cloth ripping this time. What could it be?

Splendorman came into the room almost immediately after the sounds stopped. He knelt by her, smiling again.

"Would you like to come stay with me and my brother for a while?" Sarah nodded, but looked towards her mommy's room.

"I can't just leave mommy….." Splendorman lifted her up in his arms again, grinning.

"Your mom said you could." Sarah gave a smile, and hugged tightly to him.

His grin widened, before he took off. He slid down alleyways and past streets, till he reached the woods nearby. He trotted into the woods, holding a sleepy Sarah.

He soon reached a large, mansion-like building. He opened the door, careful not to jar Sarah. Slenderman was waiting for him in the foyer.

"Who's this?" Slenderman approached his brother and the half asleep girl in quick strides. Splendorman gave a grimace, which gave his brother pause. Splendorman rarely frowned.

"She was about to be raped in an alley, and when I brought her home, her mother was passed out with a man. Her own mother skipped picking her up for a fling. Bottles littered the floor, and I can feel her ribs, Slendy." Slenderman's body tensed.

It was a well-known fact that Slenderman 'kidnapped' kids from their families. However, all those kids were abused, and hurt. Of course, without the kid, the police never knew. Splendorman also did this, but usually he preferred to find orphans who were abandoned and make them happy.

"Did you…" Slenderman trailed off, acutely aware of the small child.

"No, I thought you might want to join in. I've got them waiting back at the apartment." Splendorman clutched the child a little tighter.

Sarah gave a small yawn. They were talking funny, none of what they were saying made any sense to her.

They took her up to a room, and put her in a bed before leaving the mansion. They loved kids, and if there was one thing that they hated, and would not tolerate, it was child abuse.

For they were abandoned by their parents, and unloved by all. And they won't let that happen to another child.

* * *

Review what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

So people asked for a sequel to the first chapter, so I made this up for all of you. I will not be continuing Sarah's story, because I want you all to imagine what happened to her. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Slenderman and Splendorman were striding down the street. Slenderman turned his head slightly to his brother. Splendorman still had blood from their last kill splattered on his face, with his smile tightly affixed to his face.

"You have blood on your face still." Splendorman reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He wiped the blood splatters off of his face, before dropping the soiled cloth on the ground. He didn't want it anymore, it had scum on it.

"…Was the last one really necessary?" Splendorman nodded at his brother's question. A rat skittered across Splendorman's foot. Looking down at the rat, he lifted his foot and smashed the rat.

Its body squished as it flattened. "He was scum. She was scum. Jacob was hurt, and-" A scream cut through the his words, making them both turn.

"That was close." Splendorman murmured, his beady black narrowing ever so slightly. They both turned, heading towards the disturbance.

The scream was steadily getting louder, and louder. Voices could be heard now as they drew closer. It was a female voice, screaming at someone, as the other begged.

"You little disgrace! You ruined my life!" A woman's screeched out from the next alley over. The sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard. The begging was more clear now.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to." The voice screamed at the end of the plea. They sped up, it was a child's voice.

As the brothers turned the corner, the scream cut off with a gurgle. A small boy was lying on the ground, with a slice across his throat.

"You little monster." The woman raised her foot to kick the already dying boy with her high heeled foot, when Splendorman grabbed her from behind. His smile was gone, replaced with a terrifying visage.

Slenderman ran forward, lifting the little boy into his arms, and cradling him to his chest. He sprinted off towards the mansion, in an attempt to save the boy. The sounds of gurgles came from the boy's voice, almost drowned out by the sound of ripping and tearing coming from behind them.

He reached the mansion in record time, but he was already too late. The glassy eyes of the boy stared up at him, still faintly lit with fear and pain.

Slenderman bent his head, ignoring the doors infront of him. It didn't matter anymore, the boy had died. Splendorman came up behind him, and looked at the body.

He bowed his head in shame. They had failed one.

* * *

They returned to the mansion, after they had buried the body of the boy in the garden. As they entered the house, tiny footsteps raced down the stairs.

A pair of small arms reached around the legs of Splendorman. Both brothers peered down at the small girl.

"What are you doing up so late, Sarah?" Slenderman gave a faint smile at her, not that she could see it.

"I was waiting for you." Sarah didn't tell them she had seen them in the garden. She didn't know what they had been doing, but she knew it was a good thing.

"Jacob is asleep; he wanted to wait up to but he fell asleep a little bit ago." Splendorman scooped her up in his arms, taking her up the stairs.

"Let's get up to bed." Sarah looked out a window as they passed it. Who was that little boy earlier? Slenderman had been carrying him, but he hadn't brought him in. Was he just showing him the garden? Sarah liked the garden, with all of the pretty flowers and trees.

What were those strange stones that were in the garden though?

* * *

I hope this was fun to read.


	3. Chapter 3

Yelling and loud music spilled from the bar as the door was thrust open. A man staggered out of the bar, laughing and chuckling loudly. A woman followed him, her low cut dress slipping.

"So, we heading to your place love?" The woman trailed her finger down his shirt, purring as he grabbed her.

"Nah, there's an auction downtown by the docks tonight; we're heading there first." They began stumbling in the direction of the docks, not seeing the figure in the shadows.

The doll mask detached from the shadows, revealing a short, muscular man. He seemed oddly tense as he walked after the pair. He knew what was going on, despite his almost childlike mindset. He didn't like where this was going, but if he was right, he had a duty.

Padding down the alleys after the drunken pair, pulled a doll from his pocket. A very familiar doll, with too long arms and too long legs. And no face.

Throwing it down in the alley, he continued after them, not even pausing in his stride. Not long after his departure, the small light began flicker. Tendrils of black, and faint spots began to encroach on the light, before it was shattered in a quick twist.

Two tall figures stood above the small doll, one bending down to pick it up. The small arm moved, pointing towards the docks. Silently, the figures glided towards the docks, following the footsteps of Masky.

The docks were filthy, both in appearance and in deals. People were milling about, most heading into one of the warehouses by Pier 2. Inside was horror.

Men and women in chains, bodies torn with starvation. A small little boy was huddling up against one of the men, hands twisted in the chains painfully. A human trafficking ring; one of the greatest horrors humans have ever created.

Masky stood in the back, his head bowed in shame. This was one of the places he had hoped never to end up going back too; a place that broke down souls.

This is where Slenderman and Splendorman had saved him, when he was just a kid. His parents hadn't wanted him, so they had sold him to a dealer. Back then, his name was Tim. But Splendorman and Slenderman found him, and took him away.

When he got older, he decided to work for them, that he wanted to help them help kids. So he had; he shed his name Tim and adorned his face with a mask. A mask that swiftly became his true self.

"2,000 American dollars for the man!" The barker had the man the boy had been clinging to shoved forward; pricing him swiftly. He ended up selling for no more than 5,000 dollars. A price, on a human life. It made Masky sick.

The room darkened slightly, as Slenderman and Splendorman entered through the wall. Nobody noticed them, so intent on the bidding war. Masky didn't need to say anything, as he pointed at the next in line.

It was the boy, terrified and shaking up on the pedestal. His eyes were wide, and darting from side to side. And then the boy was shoved forward, falling to the ground in front of the crowd. The cuffs cut into his hands, drawing drops of blood.

And then was seen the most terrifying sight of all. Splendorman stopped smiling; his face becoming grim and tight. His eyes were sinking further into his head, making him look almost demonic.

"This is unacceptable. They are scum." Spelndorman's voice was no longer a happy lilt, but a deep whispery growl. But then he froze.

Being shoved up on the platform was a girl, a girl they knew very well. Sarah was shoved up there as well, trying to pull up the boy. It didn't compute for a minute.

Sarah was at the mansion, safe. The only time she went out was to play in the garden and in the….woods. Splendorman saw red. "Get them out of here."

"Brother—"

"GET THEM OUT!" Masky and Slenderman slipped away towards the stage, as tendrils of black with red spots streamed up towards the lights. Those tendrils quickly engulfed the little light, giving Masky time to grab the kids.

Since the lights were out, no one saw the kids being spirited away by a masked man, or a tall faceless man begin porting the doors. It was a cruel tactic, but they would have it no other way. Every time someone would run out the doors, they would be brought back through another one of the doors. These people truly had no escape.

As Masky slipped out the door, Slenderman ported it shut and left. Leaning against the outside of the building. Slenderman grimaced. He knew what those people would see, if they could see.

Splendorman was always happy, but when he snapped…. It was terrifying to behold. His eyes become just an extension of his mouth, which splits his face open in a jagged grin. And then he would feed.

Where Slenderman lived off of the fear of others, Splendorman lived off of something much darker. He lived off of the lives of the horrid. Those whose souls are so black that ink appears lighter, that's what the happy man fed off of.

The screams had long since subsided by the time Splendorman stepped out of the warehouse. He took a handkerchief out of his side, wiping the blood from his face.

"We had best go check up on Sarah and the boy."

* * *

Masky set Sarah and the boy down in the living room. The boy immediately curled into himself, where Sarah stretched out and hugged Masky.

"I was so scared, Masky!" She burrowed her face into his bomber jacket, as he wrapped his arms around her. Turning to face the boy, he tilted his head.

_What's your name, little one?_ He entreated quietly to the boy, attempting to coax him out of his ball. He unwrapped himself a little, just enough to answer the question.

"Jacob." He tried to curl back up in his ball, but a tendril wrapped around his middle. The multicolored spots seemed to fade for a second, as the figure caught sight of brusies.

"And what a handsome name it is."

Masky sat next to one of the white rocks, resting his head against it. _I miss you, my friend. I know you tried to fix what had been done, but you misunderstood the whole situation. No one was in trouble, he didn't want to hurt you. He just wanted to ask you if you were happy._

_Heh, now that I think of it, you probably didn't remember him. I don't know how you forgot; he saved your brother's life and yours. He still feels horrible, and misses you greatly._

_I miss you too._ Masky stood up, and walked away from the stone. Engraved on the stone were gold words;

ALEX KRALIE

April 4th, 1985- July 29th, 2016

* * *

AN: Okay, the birth date should be right, but the death date is a complete shot in the dark as MarbleHornets is still going. If you want to see an image of what I think an angry Splendorman looks like, go look at the image SPLENDORMAN DOODLES by Cageyhick05 on DeviantArt. I recommend looking at it, as it is very cool.

THANK YOU Nymm-Kirimoto FOR POINTING OUT THE ERROR.


End file.
